


Pick-up Lines and Poems

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Yang trying to flirt, clueless Blake, my poor gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?""Yang. I live here."~Yang wants to be with Blake. So, she keeps throwing the cheesiest, most over-used pick-up lines known to mankind at her crush... Now, if Blake would take the hint already. Watch as our favourite blonde makes a fool of herself (in the best ways) in front of her crush while Blake wonders why her best friend is acting weird.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Buzz [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Pick-up Lines and Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this was a total blast to write!

Showing a girl that you were into her.

That was one of Yang Xiao Long's underrated charms.

Sure, she had her looks, her great sense of humor, not to mention her looks - hey, she spent a pretty long time making sure she looked good, alright!? It was worth mentioning twice! - but most people tend to overlook what was really hard when it came to the romance department; actually showing that you wanted romance.

Yang killed it at the romance department! Every guy wanted to be with her, and every girl wanted to be her! Heck, some girls wanted to be with her and some guys wanted to be her!

She couldn't complain, because, well, who wouldn't?

She'd been with all sorts of girls and guys, doing all kinds of romance.

Yang was sure she had learned everything there was to know about romance…

But then Blake Belladonna appeared out of the shadows - quite literally - and into her life, turning everything upside down and everything upside down right side up… if that made sense.

Blake took everything she thought she knew about romance and threw it out of the window.

How?

Well, a few days ago…

…

Yang strode into their room, flaring her confidence for everyone to see, or, in this case, for her crush to see, since Ruby and Weiss weren't in the dorm.

She made sure to flex her muscle, sway her hips, bat her eyelashes, not to mention unbuttoning her white school shirt, exposing her collarbone and a bit of _more._

It was a surefire way to get someone to notice you…

So Yang was completely dumbfounded to find that Blake barely glanced at her, completely engrossed in her book, curling herself up in her bed in her usual position.

Yang stood there, a bit awkwardly, waiting for her partner to finally look up at her, and when she did, she didn't do so in shock or awe or a sense of want…

Instead, she was just curious, if not, a little annoyed.

"Can I help you?"

Yang was dumbfounded because this was the _first_ time someone was _not_ aroused - for a lack of better word - by her _intentionally_ -arousing looks, but she recovered quickly. Or at least, she thought she did.

"I, umm, I l-lost my scroll number."

Blake blinked. Yang internally facepalmed.

"... You mean you lost your scroll?"

Yang could only hope her face didn't look too red because her cheeks were blazing. "N-no, I-"

"And you forgot to button your shirt up all the way to the top." Blake looked at her disapprovingly. "Hurry before any of the teachers see."

Yang gaped at her. Blake finally noticed how much skin she was showing and, instead of what any other person would do, she instead reprimanded her and told her to cover herself up like some kind of parent or something!

…

In embarrassment, Yang had quickly done as she was told before hiding herself up in her bed, internally wondering what she had done wrong as the girl below her continued to read.

" _I lost my scroll number. Can I have yours?"_

It was _that_ simple. That _flippin'_ simple.

Yet Yang couldn't even finish the goddamn sentence.

And it wasn't just that…

Yang usually was always able to deliver her pick-up lines. Always. And she delivered them smoothly; perfectly.

But with Blake…

She'd stuttered. She'd stumbled over her words.

She'd… She'd never done that before! Not when it came to swooping people off of her feet with her words.

But with Blake…

She did.

And Yang wasn't dumb. She knew why.

Blake wasn't just _any_ crush. She wasn't just _any_ girl Yang wanted to romance.

Blake was… Blake.

And Yang truly wanted to be with her. She wanted to make her happy, she wanted to call her "mine", and she wanted to be called "hers", and all of that other sappy stuff.

This was the first and only time she was being serious… and the girl she was chasing decided to be thicker than both Vomit Boy and her sister combined.

Still, Yang wasn't one to easily give up.

She was going to make her partner want the hotness that was Yang Xiao Long.

And, yes, pun intended.

…

They were at the cafeteria when Yang made another attempt. She didn't try to unbutton her shirt again - because she wasn't going to repeat the same mistake twice… and also Ice Queen was here and everybody knew how strict she could be - and instead opted to do subtler things instead like adding a little more sway into her movements and ruffling up her hair to make herself look wider.

Okay, so, maybe it wasn't that subtle, because Weiss was looking at her like she'd grown a tail and Ruby was looking at her with a look that said "Okay I know what you are trying to do but please don't do it in front of us I am already traumatized enough".

Yang winced at her sister. _Eh, sorry Rubes, but your awesome big sister needs to pull out her Xiao Long charm._

She set down her tray of beef, bacon, and some other kinds of meat she didn't bother to learn about with a little more vigor to announce her presence to everyone, but especially to the girl in black next to her…

Who simply looked at her once before her attention was drawn into the tuna.

Yang frowned. Did Blake not see how awesome she looked? Did she not try hard enough to look better? She took a curious glance at the other inhabitants of the table - AKA the other members of Team RWBY - and it seemed like they noticed something was different about her…

Unless you don't call Weiss narrowing her eyes at her and Ruby looking nervous _not_ noticing.

She took a deep breath.

Alright. Maybe this didn't start out as she'd hoped, but she could still pull this off…

"Hey, Blake, do you know CPR?"

Yang struggled to keep her composure as Ruby made a choking sound. Even Weiss dropped her fork.

Those bastards. So she really _was_ being obvious, which meant there was no way Blake would miss-

"Yes. It's part of the necessity for becoming a Huntress. Do you not know how to perform it?" Blake frowned at her. "Yang, you should know better."

There were no hints of being flustered, no tell-tale signs that Blake knew she was about to drop the most overused, overrated, not to mention _popular_ pickup line of all-time (probably) that Yang ended up backtracking.

"No, no, I was about to say-" Her eyes, for a brief moment, locked with Ruby's, then Weiss'. The disbelief in their eyes caused her to get flustered even more. "It was supposed to be- I- Umm- The joke was-"

"Oh. A joke." Blake's eyes lit up with understanding. But it wasn't the kind of understanding she _hoped_ for. "I'm sorry." She gave Yang a gentle smile that caused her chest to feel weird in a good way. "Please continue."

"Well, it was supposed to be, err…"

" _Do you know CPR? Because you take my breath away?"_

"Do you know CPR? Because I just saw the best-looking bacon ever and it, err, took my breath away."

Blake snorted then gave her a small push. "That was terrible." Yet she grinned anyway. "You and your bacon."

Yang heard both Ruby and Weiss sighing a breath of relief and couldn't help but agree and get angry. "Haha, yeah, bacon is awesome…"

She smiled even as she internally screamed.

Dammit. It was supposed to be quick and straight-to-the-point! Why couldn't she do it?!

Blake shook her head, wearing that cute little smile and looking at her with that fond look that was only reserved for her.

Yang…

Yang couldn't handle it.

"Speaking of which, I now want to eat bacon," she said, abruptly standing up.

Blake, the ever-perceptive Blake, pointed out, "But you already have bacon on your plate…"

Yang pretended not to hear her and left.

Blake watched as Yang went to the direction that didn't serve bacon - at least, to her knowledge - and muttered, "That's strange…"

For the past couple of days, her partner had been acting strange - well, strang _er_ than usual.

The brawler would always have this weird look in her whenever she was looking at Blake, and this look would only increase whenever they were alone.

Not only that, but her surprise-hugs had been happening more and more often - though Blake didn't hate them, it was still odd…

It was almost as if…

"Do you girls think she's sick?" Blake asked, looking at the Whiterose partners. Ruby looked embarrassed - for whatever reason - and Weiss looked… hesitant.

The sight prompted her to raise an eyebrow. Was she missing something important?

"Whatever gave you that idea, Blake?" the heiress asked. Blake could detect a subtle hint of waver in her voice, suggesting that Weiss was nervous about something. But what?

"She's just been acting… weird, lately. Yesterday she said that she'd lost her scroll number," Blake didn't notice both Ruby and Weiss' jaws dropping, and the knowing look the two small girls sent to each other, "doesn't she remember that you can't lose your scroll number without losing your scroll? She didn't even lose her scroll - I saw it on her desk."

"Maybe she's just trying to tell a joke," Ruby offered meekly.

"It didn't seem like she was joking…" Oh, there was a sense of 'teasingness' in her eyes, but it wasn't the humorous, familiar kind… it was something… different… something that made Blake's chest feel… odd.

It was weird. Everything about it was weird. And so was this.

"Do you think we should take her to the infirmary?"

"No!" Blake gaped at Ruby - why did she feel the need to shout? The suggestion was reasonable… "No. No infirmaries. Trust me, Blake, Yang is fine, she's just… dealing with some… stuff."

Blake tilted her head. "What kind of stuff?"

If possible, Ruby's face darkened even more. "Some weird, awkward stuff that I hope you're not gonna find out."

"Something she'll be over with, hopefully," Weiss remarked.

"Y-yeah," Ruby agreed, bobbing her head up and down. "Don't you worry about a thing, okay Blake?"

_How can I not worry? Yang's my partner… and, more than that, she's my friend…_

_My best friend…_

Blake frowned, but let the issue drop despite being irritated that both Ruby and Weiss seemed to have an idea of what it was that was bothering her partner and decided _not_ to tell her…

If Yang needed her - or if she just wanted someone to talk to about this 'issue' of hers - then Blake would be there for her, and she would be ready to support her in any way she could.

…

Yang tried again. And again. And again.

And every time, she failed again. And again. And again.

The other day, she'd made another attempt. The timing had been perfect too! They were _alone_ in the locker room after an intense mock battle with another team.

It had taken her quite a while to get her composure - the sight of a sweating, flexing Blake, with her loose, damp bangs and parted, panting lips…

It took every ounce of will in her mind to not let herself just give in and _pounce_ Blake into a deep, messy kiss.

She didn't want to do that to Blake. Not if her partner didn't like her that way. She wanted to make sure first that her partner did want to be with her and as more than just friends… then she would finally let loose…

"Hey, Blake?" Blake had responded with a silent 'Hm?' which prompted her to continue… "Did it hurt?"

" _Did what hurt?"_

" _Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"_

That was how it was supposed to go.

… Yet that wasn't what had happened.

Instead of being confused, Blake simply shook her head and smiled. "My Aura's already taken care of it. Besides, injuries are common in mock battles, but…" Her smile had turned wider. Coyer. "It's nice to know that you're worried."

Yang had never been more conflicted in her life.

On one hand... _Of course I'm worried! You're my partner, best friend, and I have the biggest crush on you! I don't care if it's just a mock battle! Or if your Aura had taken care of it! Injuries are injuries and they hurt and I don't want to see you get hurt!_

On the other hand… _Dammit Blake! That's not what I'm trying to say! You should've asked me what I meant! You should've let me finished! Argh! You ruined my pickup line!_

In the end, all she had done was numbly nod and pretend nothing had happened.

… Yang couldn't give up. She _mustn't._

Blake was- Blake was _Blake,_ for god sake. And she wanted her to know that she was attracted to her! But more than that she was fishing out a reaction from the girl to know if Blake was into her as well.

So she didn't give up.

The next time it happened, neither Yang nor Blake had ruined her pick-up line. Instead, it was Weiss. It happened when she was in the dorm room again. Only this time, Weiss was also in there, studying like the teacher's pet that she was.

It had been a fairly simple question.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just-"

Her words were cut off by the snapping sound of Weiss' book as it was harshly closed by its owner. The owner quickly stood up in a rush and left the room, knowing what was about to transpire...

Or what was _supposed_ to transpire, anyway…

Dammit…

"It's winter, Yang."

Double dammit!

Yang buried her face into her pillow to muffle out her scream as soon as Blake left.

" _Is it hot in here? Or is it just you."_

…

Again, and again, and again Yang tried.

And always, what the witty, genius, always-thinking Blake Belladonna said in response always somehow ruined her chances of finishing her pick-up lines.

This one time, she'd asked:

"Your legs must be tired, ey?"

Now, what would normally be the answer was:

" _What? Why would they be?"_

And she would answer with:

" _Because you've been through my mind all night~"_

But instead, Blake had responded with:

"No. I've been sitting in classes all day. If anything, it's my back that hurts."

Yang had tried a more straight-forward pick-up line. One that didn't require an answer. One that should be obvious in letting the other person know that, _yes, I want you to be more than just a friend._

"Where have you been all my life?"

That had been the pick-up line.

It was supposed to show that Yang considered Blake as one of the things she looked forward in life. It was supposed to show that Blake was important in her life. Instead, Blake had taken it in the wrong way… again.

"… I was just in the bathroom."

Despite all of her previous efforts seemingly fruitless, Yang still tried because, dammit, this was the first time she'd ever loved someone like this, and she wasn't just going to throw it away!

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" she had asked.

"Yang. I live here."

One time, she'd tried, "Hey, Blake, I'm lost."

She'd expected Blake to ask:

" _Where are you going?"_

So she could answer with:

" _Your heart."_

But, of course, in reality, Blake had been less than impressed. "Don't tell me you forgot where the class is," she had answered.

Yang had gotten more and more frustrated as time went on. She had made it so blatantly obvious that she _liked_ liked Blake, and everyone knew! Hell, even Jaune had an idea of what this was about!

Everyone knew about her massive crush on her partner…

Except for the girl she was trying to hit on…

And it… sucks.

It sucks more than anything.

Yang really liked Blake. Blake was different from all the other people Yang had dated. Blake was special.

Yang didn't like Blake because of her looks… Most of the time, Blake didn't even try to look beautiful, yet the blonde found that she was anyway. Even when she was wearing something modest, something that didn't reveal too much skin, she looked gorgeous in her lilac eyes.

It was hard to pinpoint what exactly made Yang love her because… well… what's not to love?

Blake was quiet, but never in that weird, antisocial way. No, she was quiet because she was either thinking or she knew there was no point for her to speak. So, whenever she did speak, it was always something worth listening.

Blake was smart, but not in the Weiss kind of way, even though her grades were, unsurprisingly, very good. No, she was intelligent in a subtler, more hidden way. She knew things that nobody else did. She knew where to look when someone was hiding something.

Yang could go on and on, listing off every little quirk, every little detail about Blake that she loved… the only problem was that her hand would get tired from writing that list. She'd write that list for hours and it _still_ wouldn't be finished.

If only Blake knew about those things as well.

If only Blake knew that Yang liked her, and she was serious about it, that she was not messing around as she did with all those other boys and girls.

… If only.

…

One day, Yang decided that she couldn't keep bottling up all of her frustration… and let it all out on none other than the Princess.

Don't get her wrong, she trusted her sister more than anything, but Ruby was a kid. Weiss was not.

"I just don't get how she's so… dense!"

Yang threw out her arms, jumping a little and causing Blake's bed to squeeze. They were in their room, alone. Ruby and Blake still had one more class. It was just the two of them.

Weiss sighed. "Yang… I understand why you're frustrated," she started slowly. "But you need to remember that Blake doesn't have a normal childhood."

That had quieted Yang, causing her to frown and look at the heiress expectantly.

Weiss looked sad, melancholy, as she explained in a grim tone, "I'm talking about the fact that she grew up in a terrorist group."

"Oh."

It was hard to remember that, sometimes. Or maybe Yang just wanted to forget it. Maybe the cold hard truth was just so hard to fully except. The thought of Blake having to struggle and live in fear everyday… it was enough to activate her semblance.

"I'm not sure she had time to think about crushes, and having romantic relationships… Nor am I sure that anyone had given her the talk…"

That had opened Yang's eyes.

Of course…

Of-fucking-course Blake wouldn't understand… How could she?

She…

She didn't have the time to understand…

And…

And maybe she didn't _want_ to understand…

In all the time Yang had known Blake, not once had she express any desire to want to be with someone in _that_ way…

_I'm… I'm an idiot…_

Blake didn't need a relationship. She wasn't ready for it. And Yang shouldn't force it either. She shouldn't try to chase after Blake, she shouldn't try to woo her.

Blake was her partner… her friend…

And Yang should be just that, for her.

_Maybe…_

_Maybe it's time to end this silly chase._

Blake needed her as a good friend, after all… and so Yang should continue to be that…

Even if it hurt her…

...

Tomorrow was Yang's birthday.

And Blake had planned something special for her partner.

It wasn't anything grand or big, but… it came from her heart… and she hoped it would be enough for the blonde.

The plan was to serve her the most delicious breakfast the girl had ever had the pleasure of eating.

Blake decided to throw in all of Yang's favorite food; fries, pancakes, waffles, and, of course, bacon. She did the same with her drink.

At first, they were supposed to eat together as a team, but both Weiss and Ruby had refused, the former stating that "This is your idea, you do it!"

And… to be honest…

Blake would prefer it if it _was_ just the two of them.

She liked and respected all of her teammates equally, but, there was just something different about Yang…

She was… closer to Blake than any of the others. And, maybe that was just because they were partners, but… Blake knew it was something more than that.

Yang was more than just a partner…

To Blake, she was more than _any_ friend…

Also… she knew that whatever had been bugging Yang for the past few weeks hadn't seemed to go away - the issue Blake willingly dropped.

In fact, as time went on, Yang's condition had increasingly gotten worse! Her face would go all red and hot. She'd stutter and mumble and say things that didn't make sense to her. She'd get all jittery and nervous. She'd sometimes look at Blake when she thought she wasn't looking.

Maybe this would cheer her up - made her feel better, even if only a little.

It would certainly make Blake feel better, knowing that Yang wasn't sad or frustrated or… had lost all of her usual fire.

Yang meant a lot to her, after all. More than the blonde herself - or anyone for that matter - realized.

Seeing Yang smile made her smile; hearing her laugh was music to her ears; listening to Yang's jokes made her laugh, not because it was funny, but because of how adorably-proud Yang looked whenever she told them.

Blake would smile just thinking about her…Oh, and what was odd about it was that her heart would suddenly beat faster and stronger as she did so… Like there was something more to this than she realized…

Blake could only wonder why…

…

"Surprise."

Blake grinned at Yang's shocked face - her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide like she couldn't decide which expression to wear. It looked cute, after all. She was still dressed in her usual sleep-wear; it was crinkled and showed a bit of her toned stomach, the sight caused blood to rush into her cheeks, but Blake quickly diverted her attention away.

She'd set the small roundtable on the center of the room, filled with all the blonde's favorite foods - she had Ren to thank for helping her prepare the pancakes and keep Nora away from devouring them all.

It was the weekend, thus, Yang would sleep in, thus, Blake used the opportunity to prepare with no rush.

Oh, and Ruby and Weiss quickly disappeared, the former stating that "We'll let you two sort it out"... Weird. What was there to sort out?

"You… did this… for me?"

Blake frowned a little at the blonde's voice - she sounded to be in utter disbelief… she sounded to be in a mix of thoughts and emotions.

"Well, it is your birthday," she quipped, a weight on her shoulders disappearing when Yang grinned at her little joke.

"Thanks, Blake. It means so much to me."

There was something about her tone that confused Blake… the depth of it…

She knew Yang was having a hard time… even if her partner chose not to tell her…

Blake didn't know what was bothering Yang… but she knew something was bothering her…

So…

That was why she pulled the girl into an embrace; her partner's face tucked into her shoulder while she rested her chin atop of the girl's mane of gold.

"I'm always here for you, you know. You mean so much to me, Yang. More than you'll ever know."

Blake chose not to notice the wetness dampening her hair and shoulder. She held the girl a little tighter when she muttered, "You too."

Blake didn't know why Yang was crying, and she might never know… But… that didn't matter. Yang was her partner. Blake would always be there for her.

They stayed that way for a long while, the entire world forgotten.

…

Yang needed to try. One last time. Even when she knew it was hopeless. Even when she knew maybe Blake still wouldn't catch the hint. Or, maybe if she did… she simply didn't see Yang that way.

Yang had to try because her heart simply wouldn't let her _rest_ and drop the issue. It kept begging her to chase after Blake, to let her feelings be known, to announce it towards the girl she had feelings for.

Her heart's desires had only increased tenfold on her birthday.

Blake had…

Blake had done all of that for her…

Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal - giving her the best breakfast she'd ever had - but Blake had made the effort. She had made the struggle. She chose to, out of her own free will, otherwise, she wouldn't have been alone.

That alone told her that Blake cared about her…

But then she'd hug Yang.

And Yang had frozen.

Blake… Blake wasn't the kind to initiate hugs. No… that was an understatement; she _never_ initiated any psychical affection to anyone. She was just too reserved for that…

And yet she had done so…

For her…

And her words…

 _God,_ her words…

It had brought tears in Yang's eyes, and she'd been too much of a wreck to try to stop it - to try and pretend like they weren't there… and she'd wept into Blake.

And Blake held on to her.

Even as tears fell, Blake held on.

Even as she wept and bawled, Blake held on.

That…

Yang didn't know what to think - how to react…

When they pulled apart, Blake had done nothing than smile and cup her cheeks, wiping away the wetness from her face.

Yang had tried to explain, tried to apologize, but Blake shook her head, telling her with nothing but her eyes and smile that Yang didn't need to tell her…

It was…

It was something she couldn't forget…

It was something she didn't _want_ to ever forget...

And she didn't forget…

Neither did her heart…

So… that was why she had to do this. One last time. One last attempt.

And it wouldn't be like any other time.

She would make _sure_ of that.

…

Blake opened the door to her room, not really noticing anything odd until she closed it. And when she did notice…

It was like her brain just… shut down.

The sight that she was seeing…

She…

_Wow…_

The curtains were closed, and, instead of their usual white, bright light, candles were the source of light, causing this room to have very different atmosphere…

And Yang…

She was in the middle of the room.

Blake instantly knew she was nervous. If not because of the anxious vibe she was emmanating, then from the fact that she was holding a piece of paper with badly shaking hands.

"Yang…?"

The way Blake'd said her name caused Yang to want to cancel this - everything about this. She could just pretend this was all a prank, she could say she was helping out Jaune to woo Pyrrha, or, well, something!

But she couldn't.

She shouldn't.

Because otherwise…

Otherwise, she'd regret this. For as long as there was time…

She brought the paper closer to her eyes, trying - and failing - to stop her hand from trembling.

She'd battled Grimms with no fear. She'd fought the White Fang with nothing but a rush of excitement.

She was Yang Xiao Long! She was supposed to be afraid of nothing!

… But then why was she afraid of this?

Showing a girl that you were into her.

That was one of her underrated charms, right?

But why was it so hard to show this girl that she was into her?

She was supposed to be an expert on this department.

But right now…

She'd never felt more lost in her life.

_Well…_

_Now or never._

Yang closed her eyes, fueling herself with determination, and opened them back again. She read the notes in her paper before looking Blake dead in the eyes.

" _~Roses are red, violets are blue, I've never felt something so true~"_

Blake's eyes widened. "Yang-"

" _~I understand that ignorance's a bliss, call it selfish, but I need to do this~"_

She took a step forward, not really surprised at how week her legs were. She only glanced at the paper for a moment - she didn't need to really read them.

She'd written them, after all.

" _~Roses are red, violets are blue, I've dedicated these words solely for you~"_

She was closer to Blake now, more than ever. Only a few steps separated them. She wasn't brave enough to take another step. She wasn't sure if Blake was comfortable with them being so close…

But then Blake took a step forward, and Yang's breath hitched in her throat. She forgot how to breathe for a moment, but the pounding in her chest reminded her what she needed to continue. What she needed to finish.

" _~You are my friend, and so much more, you've captured me fully, like no one before~"_

They were inches apart now. The paper lied on the floor, forgotten. Their eyes gazed into each others'.

Yang's mind and heart were too jumbled to try and deduct what was in those amber eyes.

And…

She also didn't want to know…

She was afraid…

" _~Roses are red, violets are blue…"_

She was screaming at herself not to do this. She was telling herself she'd destroy the bond they'd built.

And yet she was telling herself to finally do it - to finally tell the truth. To confess.

… Blake deserved to know the truth.

" _~Why can't you realize that I..."_

But she didn't deserve Yang.

So Yang ran away… like the coward she was… She simply couldn't do it. Like always, she'd failed when it came to Blake.

Blake was unmoving even as Yang ran past her. Had she been in a better mind, she would've been able to catch the brawler with ease.

… But she wasn't exactly in a good state of mind.

Too many thoughts filled her mind. Too many emotions filled her chest.

In the end, all she could do was stiffly and weakly reached out for the paper she'd seen Yang holding from before. The piece of paper Yang had read.

She looked at it…

It was… Yang had written them. That much was obvious. After all this time, it would be a crime _not_ to be able to distinguish her handwriting.

These were the poems that Yang had delievered…

To her.

Blake's eyes darted to the last few paragraphs. The last poem.

The poem Yang failed to deliver.

… And she gasped.

…

"Is your semblance fire-based?"

The question didn't really register into her. Yang only noticed that it was Blake's voice… and jolted.

She didn't dare turn back, though. She wasn't strong enough to face the girl she loved, not after she'd ruined everything and made a complete fool of herself.

So she stayed where she was - on the balcony, staring out and into the view of the now-dark forest. Alone.

But she knew she should at least talk to Blake, even if she wasn't ready to face her.

"Blake, I-"

"Because you really warmed my heart."

Yang heard footsteps. Blake's footsteps. She was walking towards her.

Yang didn't move. She couldn't.

A part of her wanted Blake to leave her alone.

Another part wanted to apologize.

But the biggest part…

It wanted to be with Blake… because it made her feel safe…

So she stayed. And listened.

"My Aura must be gone…"

Yang frowned.

"Wha-"

"Because you've captured my soul."

It took Yang a couple of seconds to realize what the joke was, and she laughed freely despite everything. Who knew Blake would be so good at this? She was certainly better - not to mention more original - than Yang, that was for sure.

Why, again, had she been so afraid?

This was Blake.

This was her partner.

She would never do anything to upset her…

She was…

She was Blake…

Even if she didn't return her feelings, she was still her best friend and partner and more…

That was when Yang was brave enough to turn around and face her.

Blake was a few inches away from her - their closeness causing Yang's heart to pound faster and stronger - and she wore the same gentle smile she'd worn before, the one she'd only worn for Yang.

Blake was nervous… Yang could see that. Hell, they both were after what had happened.

But… she was also determined… Why, though, Yang couldn't tell. She had a feeling she was about to find out soon.

" _~Roses are red, violets are blue, why can't you realize that I love you~"_

Yang lowered her head at that.

She knew it.

She shouldn't have written that last part.

She shouldn't have written any parts at all.

She should've tried to keep it a secret.

She shouldn't have destroyed their special, delicate bond only because Yang ached for Blake to know about her feelings and return it.

She was being stupid.

She knew it.

" _~That is what you wished to say, yet I don't know why you ran away~"_

Yang's head snapped back up.

That… She didn't write that.

Did… Did Blake come up with that, then?

Yang's heart was pounding even faster. Was it just her, or were they really close to one another?

Blake's eyes never left hers. Pink dusted her cheeks. And she looked so small and fragile, yet so intimidating at the same time.

Despite everything… Yang knew Blake wouldn't hurt her, though.

" _~I was an utter, utter fool, for not realizing that…"_

The world suddenly disappeared.

It was just the two of them.

Yang, the person who loved Blake, and Blake...

" _I love you too~"_

The person who loved her too.

…

Showing a girl that you were into her.

So maybe it wasn't as easy as she'd originally made it out to be. But, to be fair, she hadn't known what _really_ being into someone was like before she met her girlfriend!

Yang had thought she killed it at the romance department. After all, every guy and girl either wanted to be _with_ her or to _be_ her. But apparently, when it came to actually confess to someone she really loved, she was a chicken...

But, hey, she couldn't complain, because, well, her chickening out was what led Blake to realize her feelings for her, thus, causing them to finally kiss and get their happily ever after.

She'd been with all sorts of girls and guys, doing all kinds of romance.

Yang was sure she had learned everything there was to know about romance…

But then Blake Belladonna appeared out of the shadows - quite literally - and into her life, turning everything upside down and everything upside down right side up… if that made sense.

Blake took everything she thought she knew about romance and threw it out of the window.

How?

…

By being utterly oblivious to every pickup line Yang threw at her.

**(** Alternative, more humorous ending. **)**

Yang had finally done it…

She had finally, finally did the one thing she'd been afraid of doing ever since she'd found out she was in love with Blake…

Yang had confessed her undying love to her partner…

… by accident.

To be fair, the pick-up line she used this time was probably the officially most used and unoriginal pick-up line known to mankind.

"Do you know karate? Because your body is _really_ kicking."

And it was also very blunt.

Yet somehow…

For some freaking reason…

Blake didn't catch the hint.

"Yang. I'm practically a ninja. _Of course_ I know karate."

… She was done.

She was done with all of this bullcrap.

She couldn't take it anymore.

And, well…

She exploded.

"DAMMIT, WOMAN! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU?!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, for some reason, this fic doesn't exist on the archive, even though I've posted it. Updating it will hopefully fix it.


End file.
